Una noche de copas
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Lo que sucede en una noche de copas...


Bueno, aqui incursionando en este fandom... esto es el resultado de un maraton de The Vampire Dairies... es lo que provoca... no se si les guste pero a mi si me gusto...

Gracias por su apoyo a todas mis hermanas del alma... esto es para todas ustedes que me demuestran su amor y su apoyo... las quiero y las aprecio como si fuera un _Gollum_... mis preciosas...

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece... ni siquiera se si esta bien escrito... todo es del cerebro que imagino todo esto...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**Una noche de copas**

Habías pensado que te aburrirías como una ostra cuando tu amiga te dejó plantada en aquél bar para irse en pos de su nuevo novio. La desilusión había comenzado a emerger lentamente como una densa niebla, cubriéndote por completo. Pero en cuanto lo habías visto traspasar la puerta del bar con aquél aire de misterio, no pudiste menos que bendecir a tu amiga por haberte dejado ahí plantada un viernes por la noche.

Y aún más, cuando él había ido a sentarse casi junto a ti en la barra, hablándole a la torpe chica que atendía la misma con esa voz profunda y sensual, agradeciste fervientemente al cielo por el regalo. Le habías observado por el espejo frente a ti furtivamente, recorriendo sus masculinas facciones con placer, tratando de que él no se diera cuenta del intenso escrutinio al que era sometido.

De improviso, te has dado cuenta de que él te ha preguntado tu nombre, y te sobresaltas cuando caes en cuenta que _realmente_ es a _ti_ a quien le habla. Lo observas en intervalos cortos, sin hacer contacto visual por mas de dos segundos, porque no quieres que se de cuenta de lo mucho que te gusta y te afecta como te mira. Te quedas pasmada cuando lo ves mirándote fijamente, esperando aún la respuesta a su pregunta.

Pestañeas sin saber que decir, hasta que la luz se hace en tu cerebro y te apresuras a contestar, tratando de hablar con esa voz sensual que habías estado ensayando frente al espejo, pero a causa del ruido estridente de la música, y un poco de la excitación que sientes por su causa, tu nombre sale en un jadeo ahogado, nada que ver con la sexy inflexión que habías logrado ya.

-_Allison Valerius_- dices.

Te recorre con la mirada lentamente, detallando tu imagen centímetro a centímetro. Te encuentras preguntándote si lo que ve le gustará, y te sonrojas pues parece que él te ha leído la mente, pues asiente despacio mientras te obsequia una sonrisa que te acelera el corazón. Sigue observándote, mientras parece grabar tu imagen en su cabeza: cabello oscuro, rizado y sedoso como el de una muñeca, ojos grises, chispeantes de vitalidad, nariz aguileña, elegante y perfecta, boca coqueta, figura alta, delgada y atlética.

Te sientes valiente cuando te mira como si quisiera comerte, y juntando todo el valor que tienes disponible en ese momento, tragas saliva, tratando de que tu voz suene lo mas normal posible, y casi le pides a gritos que te diga su nombre. Se inclina hacia ti, no sabes en que momento se deslizó hasta quedar tan cerca de ti que sus brazos se rozan a cada respiración, y con su voz increíblemente sensual te susurra en el oído su nombre, el cual se te graba a fuego en la piel.

-_Damon Salvatore_-dice despacio.

Te sonríe mientras te invita un trago tras otro, que tú por supuesto no rechazas. Te sientes un poco mareada y decides dejar de beber, no sea que el encanto se rompa si tuvieras que salir tambaleándote junto a él totalmente ebria. Te dice algo que no escuchas, y cuando sus ojos se conectan a los tuyos, te pierdes en el mar cadencioso de sus profundidades. Es hora de irse, te dice, mientras saca un billete y lo deposita en la barra, toma tu chaqueta y te dirige hacia la salida, apenas tocándote el codo, pero tu corazón comienza a latir enloquecido.

No van a tu casa, por supuesto. Entre copas le habías contado el porque estabas sola en aquel bar, y ya habían concluido que no podías ir a casa temprano porque Lizzie (tu cruel amiga que te había dejado plantada, que sin embargo ahora te parece la mejor amiga del mundo) quiere estar a solas con su nuevo novio. Comienzan a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que de repente, se encuentran frente a su casa. Sabes que no deberías entrar, pero te parece un sueño tan imposible que te dejas llevar.

Te dejas caer en el sillón de la sala mientras el te ofrece un trago. Hablan un poco de su familia, tiene un hermano llamado _Stefan_, quien no se encuentra porque ha salido con su novia. Hace una pequeña mueca cuando dice su nombre, pero recompone el rostro tan rápido que te preguntas si lo imaginaste. Te llama la atención un retrato colgado en la pared y te pones de pie, pero apenas has dado algunos pasos cuando tropiezas torpemente con tus propios pies, y caes al suelo. Esperas con los ojos cerrados el dolor por el golpe, pero te encuentras de pronto sujeta por un par de poderosos brazos.

Abres los ojos y lo vez medio inclinado hacia ti, con su hermoso rostro a centímetros del tuyo. Sus ojos observan con avidez tus labios, y gracias al alcohol que has ingerido y que permite que tu eterna timidez haya desaparecido por el momento, te arrojas hacia los suyos, capturándolos con frenesí. Tus manos se encuentran en su cuello, mientras que tus piernas ya han subido hacia sus caderas, quedándose ancladas ahí.

No te das cuenta que van a medio camino hacia su cuarto hasta que la brisa nocturna de una ventana abierta te eriza la piel y te avisa que él ya te ha quitado la camisa y el sostén, y ahora sus largos y finos dedos batallan con tu cinturón. De un jalón baja tus vaqueros, dejándote solamente en braguitas. Te haces consiente de que aunque tu estas prácticamente desnuda, a él solamente has conseguido quitarle la camisa.

La visión de sus pectorales y sus abdominales marcados te quita el aliento. Observa tu desventaja y aunque tratas de igualar las condiciones, él es más rápido que tu y en un santiamén esta desnudo junto a ti. Te deja caer despacio en la cama, mientras cubre tu cuerpo desnudo con el suyo. Continúa besándote, pero ahora no eres consiente de nada mas que no sea sus manos y sus labios por tu cuerpo. Te besa y lame los pechos mientras tu sueltas un ronco gemido que sale de lo profundo de tu garganta. Si pudieras abrir los ojos tal vez podrías ver la sonrisa en sus labios mientras sigue el camino descendente hacia tu centro.

Te arranca las bragas, destrozándolas en el proceso. Ves un haz de culpabilidad cruzar por sus ojos claros pero te importa un bledo y le pides que continúe. Cuando llega hasta tu centro, abre tus piernas y se inclina con reverencia, hasta que su lengua te abrasa por completo y tú sientes como si te quemaras por entero. Sueltas un suspiro, mientras el continúa depositando besos por tus muslos, el hueso de tu cadera, tu seno derecho, hasta llegar nuevamente a tus labios.

Introduce su lengua y la enrosca en torno a la tuya, mientras tu solamente escuchas el zumbido en tus oídos y a lo lejos, el sonido de algo que gime sin parar. Nunca admitirás conscientemente que eres tú la que lo hacías. Lo sientes colocarse entre tus piernas y sabes lo que sigue. Gimes despacio en su oído un "despacio por favor" que él no entiende. Agregas un "soy virgen" tan despacio, que parece que solamente lo has dicho para ti. Abre los ojos incrédulo, pero ve en los tuyos que ya no hay vuelta atrás y despacio se introduce dentro de ti.

Comienza a moverse lentamente primero, dejando que te acostumbres a él, hasta que tus piernas se enroscan alrededor de su cintura y cuando da una embestida, sueltas un grito de placer porque ha tocado un punto especialmente sensible que te vuelve loca. Comienza el vaivén frenético, mientras tu estas ida en las sensaciones que te hace sentir. De improviso, sientes como una descarga eléctrica sube por tus pies y te recorre por entera. Gritas su nombre con fuerza, mientras un desgarrador orgasmo te sacude por primera vez en tu vida. Sientes como él también esta a punto de llegar y te dejas ir al infinito, perdida en el mar de pasión que ha creado para ti.

El monstruo que esta dentro de él, encerrado y amordazado para que no haga daño, aprovecha la fisura en su concentración. Hace crecer sus colmillos, filosos y blanquecinos, mientras sus ojos se oscurecen y sin que se de cuenta, de repente los hunde en tu garganta, rompiendo la pálida piel y derramando tu sangre a su paso. Tu, perdida en los estertores del mejor (y al parecer el último) orgasmo de tu vida, no notas cuando tu yugular es desgarrada y tu sangre sale a borbotones, yendo a parar a los deliciosos labios de tu amante (el primero y el último, si te permites decir) los cuales apenas y probaste efímeramente.

Comienzas a ahogarte en tu propia sangre, pero el aún no se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, hasta que la bruma de la pasión comienza a desaparecer y siente el sabor metálico de tu sangre en sus labios. Abre los ojos y te observa, desmadejada y sangrante entre sus brazos. Es entonces cuando cae en cuenta de lo que ha hecho y con un desesperado "no, no, Allie, no" salta desesperado de la cama sin saber que hacer. Tus ojos comienzan a perder su brillo, pero tú ni siquiera te quejas, ya no te es posible. Sus ojos se iluminan por una idea y sin perder tiempo ni considerar nada, se rasga la muñeca y acerca la sangrante herida hasta tus labios, para dejar caer las gotas de su propia sangre, tratando de enmendar su error…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol ya ha salido, y Stefan Salvatore se encuentra inquieto porque aún su hermano no ha aparecido por la casa para hacerle alguna de sus recomendaciones. _Elena_ ha llegado hace un rato, pero se ha entretenido con un viejo recorte de periódico. Decide ir hasta la habitación de Damon, no sea que él necesite de su ayuda.

Y es ahí cuando te ve, sentada a un lado de la ventana, con la cortina echada en la completa oscuridad. Se lleva un susto de muerte cuando no escucha el latido de tu corazón, pero te ve observando hacia el frente fijamente. Y aun mas grande es su espanto, cuanto observa la sábana ensangrentada a tus pies. Sigue tu mirada hacia el frente, donde Damon te observa fijamente, sin despegar sus ojos de los tuyos. No han hablado en horas, no desde que te dijo _lo que era_ y en _qué_ te habías convertido.

Stefan supo la verdad en cuanto vio la sábana ensangrentada. Observa a Damon con una ceja enarcada, pero este no le contesta la mirada. Stefan se encoge de hombros, suponiendo que mas tarde hablarán, dándose la media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Se detiene antes de traspasar el dintel de la puerta diciendo:

-Pensé que ya habías pasado esta etapa-

Damon asiente sin decir nada ni dejar de observarte. Sigue escrutando la reacción de tus ojos grises y tú dices de pronto como si nada, para su asombro.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?-

Stefan ríe quedamente, mientras se aleja. Se detiene de nuevo y te dice con humor.

-Por cierto, soy Stefan-

-Allison-dices, pero no estas segura que te haya escuchado, pues ya ha desaparecido.

Damon sonríe. Te ofrece la mano para que te pongas de pie. Dudas un poco sobre aceptarla pero finalmente la tomas. Sientes una descarga eléctrica recorrer tu cuerpo, pero es agradable y le sonríes de vuelta. Te toma de la mano y salen rumbo hacia la cocina.

Ya en ella, Elena los mira con asombro y Stefan solo sonríe con complicidad. Ella pregunta intrigada:

-¿Qué paso anoche?-observa a Damon fijamente

-_Una noche de copas_-contesta simplemente.

Después de todo, Stefan tiene a su Elena, y ahora él ya tiene a la suya.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no se ustedes pero mi alma esta en paz...<p>

Finito...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
